


Day 7 – Tomorrow

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Reiji can’t wait for tomorrow to come.





	Day 7 – Tomorrow

“If you keep frowning like that, you’re gonna be old by the time you hit your twenties.”

Reiji’s frown deepened until it was a borderline scowl. Though to _someone_ , it probably looked more like a pout, judging by the bouts of laughter coming from the other side of the screen.

Zarc, still snickering, stuttered out, “Come— C’mon, it’s almost over. You’ll get to come home tomorrow and you won’t have to deal with business meetings or those old fogeys on the council anymore.”

The young CEO grunted, pouty frown still petulantly on his face. It was times like these that Zarc remembered that his boyfriend was a teenager and not a hoity-toity, mature businessman. At that thought, he burst into even more giggles, almost falling out of his chair and the view of the camera.

“ _Zarc_ ,” Reiji said warningly. He wasn’t particularly in the mood to be made fun of right now. Dealing with the Council was always a hassle, but this past week in particular was positively a _disaster_. Those elderly councilmen had fought against him every minute of every meeting, no matter what subject they discussed. Zarc snorted laughingly and flapped his hand in a helpless apology.

“S-Sorry,” he hiccupped. “But think of it this way. Those old bats are _ancient_. Sooner or later, they’ll kick the bucket and then the City will appoint new councilmen. And chances are, the newbies will be a lot easier to deal with.”

“That’s not something you should say aloud,” Reiji murmured. On the inside, however, he agreed wholeheartedly. Zarc knew it, too, which was why rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly.

“So? It’s not like they can hear me.” The silver-haired man propped his cheek against his hand, leaning on the limb casually. “So what do you miss most? The local cuisine? Reira? Your cushy office chair? It can’t be me, we Skyped each other every single day.”

Reiji’s smiled as Zarc babbled along. Listening to his voice and his little jokes, he could feel the stiff tension finally leaving his body. Quietly, he said, “I miss you the most.”

“Smoothtalker,” Zarc accused, eyes twinkling. “But really. We talked every day you were away, so you can’t miss me that much.”

“It’s not the same,” Reiji retorted. It wasn’t. While talking to him was always nice, the teen would really rather talk to him in person, spend time with him _in person_ , than through a computer screen. Gaze soft and a little forlorn, he murmured, “I want to be with you.”

“… _Oh_.” Zarc scratched his cheek in embarrassment, cheeks tinged pink. “I— I want to be with you, too.”

The CEO hummed, eyes tracing over the other’s features. He couldn’t wait for the next day, when he would finally be home and he could relax and spend the day with his lover.

“You still look sad. Want me to sing you a song to make you feel better?”

Reiji startled and a look of exasperation formed on his face. “ _Zarc_.”

“C’mon, there’s this one musical Ray made me watch the other day.”

“You’ll just sing it wrong—”

 “It’s a good song—”

“—on purpose and you’ll make sure it gets stuck in my head—”

“The sun’ll come out! Tomorrow! So you gotta hang on~”

“You’re ridiculous,” Reiji deadpanned. Still, he could feel his lips quirking up in a smile as Zarc continued his horrid singing, voice pitched high with a frog-like quality. It was downright silly, but it did its job as a chuckle came out.

“Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya~ Tomorrow~”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/163042213526/day-7-tomorrow).


End file.
